The Wager
by rololover1
Summary: A friendly bet turns into something else...RoLo. Big surprise there. :D


"Yer deal." Wolverine slid the deck of cards across the table towards the blue furred mutant known as Nightcrawler, or Fuzzy Elf to those that loved him.

With a dexterity that astounded, given the fact that he only had three large fingers on each hand, Kurt shuffled the cards, arcing them over his head with expert skill.

"This ain't Vegas, Elf. Deal." Wolverine pushed the rim of his cowboy hat back with the long neck of his beer before taking a lengthy drink.

Kurt flashed a bright white grin, exposing his fangs in a look most demonesque, but that the red haired woman to his right found unbearably charming.

Ororo Munroe, co-leader and longstanding member of the mutant group known throughout the world as the X-men picked up the five cards in front of her and barely contained her grin. Full house. She'd already won more than her fair share of hands this evening and as her beloved Gambit would say: "Lady luck be smilin' 'er sweet seductive smile down upon Stormy's snowy 'ead, non?" She smiled. She missed that irksome thief something fierce. He and Rogue had left for New Orleans a little over two weeks ago, needing some time alone to recover from Vargas and Betsy's death.

"Storm, darling, would you pass me the pretzels?" Emma frost's pseudo cultured tones interrupted Ororo's musings.

Without a word Ororo slid the ceramic bowl across the table, ignoring the blonde's look of smug satisfaction that she was even at the card table. This was an old tradition of theirs, sitting together in the Mansion's large kitchen playing poker on a Saturday night. One that she and the others had enjoyed for years, and tonight was the first time they had done it in awhile, and though the atmosphere was jovial, there was a subtle tension over the marked absence of one player. Jean. Her sister.

_Here's hoping she pulls a Bush_ Rachael Grey sent to Ororo from her seat beside Wolverine, a small smile on her pretty face.

Ororo chuckled. _If only_.

"It's not nice to talk around people," Emma scolded haughtily.

"I'm sure if they'd wanted ya to hear what they were saying, ya'd have heard it."

"They could be cheating," Emma said with a toss of her hair.

"'Ro don't cheat."

"Unlike some people," Kitty added with a narrow look from her chocolate eyes.

"Kitten." Ororo admonished gently. "Put the claws away."

"Yes, one could lose an eye," Emma replied.

Scott placed his hand on her neck, massaging gently and she smiled, a parting of her blue tinted lips.

After a few bets and some cards exchanged only Logan and Ororo were left holding cards, the others had all folded.

"Your call, darlin'." he said with a wink.

Ororo slid a small pile of chips into the center of the table.

Wolverine raised one eyebrow, chugging his beer, sliding a handful of chips forward.

Ororo smiled. "It seems I am out of chips to bet with."

Logan rested his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Wager a date?"

Ororo cocked her head. "A date?"

"Yeah, ya know. Date. Dinner, movie, etcetera."

"Oh, how cute. The wild man is attempting to woo the ice queen," Emma murmured, watching the exchange with a sardonic smile.

"I'd like to hear his definition of etcetera," Scott said, leaning forward.

Logan ignored them, his steely gaze on the beautiful woman across from him. She was staring at him with those bright blue eyes of hers, a soft smile playing with her bright red lips. She glanced at her hand, relatively certain she was going to win, so what was the harm in betting a date. "All right," she said. I wager one date."

"I call." Wolverine said with a smug look.

Ororo laid her hand down. "Full House."

She reached for the chips, but Logan caught her wrist in one hand, his thumb absently rubbing across her pulse, making her breath hitch. He lowered his cards. Four aces.

Ororo gave him an incredulous look. "You always did have the devil's own luck," she said. "It would appear you've taken all of my chips."

"And a date!" Kitty added with a nudge.

"…And a date." Ororo agreed. She reached for her rum and coke.

Logan watched her through veiled eyes. She was disconcerted he could tell, having thought she was going to win the hand. He grinned his most wolfish grin at her. "Don't worry, darlin'. I don't bite."

Ororo gave him a sidelong glance and lowered her voice, just enough so that it smoldered along his flesh, teasing his ears. "But I do."

Kitty choked on her beer. "Storm!"

"What?"

"You just hit on Wolverine."

Ororo thought about that. "Possibly."

"Don't worry, liebling, you can always blame the alcohol."

"Why thank you, Kurt." Ororo smiled. "Not a bad idea."

"You'll do no such thing," Wolverine grumbled. "Your deal, Slim."

Scott shuffled the cards, dealing them out when the phone in the hall rang.

"I'll get it." Ororo stood.

Logan leaned back, watching her walk away, admiring the way her black pants hugged her rounded backside and the gentle sway of her hips. Rachael coughed into her hand, barely covering her giggle.

"Sometimes yer so much like yer Mama." Logan ribbed her, not missing the laughter from her.

Rachael smiled. "You think so?"

Ororo walked back into the room, a bright smile on her face.

"Who was it?" Kitty asked.

"Gambit. He and Rogue are having a splendid time in 'Da Big Easy'." Ororo made her way around the table, bending alongside Logan and removing his empty beer bottle. "Can I get you another?" she asked, her breath tickling his sideburns. He gave her a questioning glance.

"Sure, darlin'."

She kissed his cheek before walking towards the fridge.

"I could use another Evian," Emma called.

"You could use a shower to douse some of that rancid perfume you bathe in." Kitty mumbled.

"I'm sorry, dear. Did you say something? It's hard to hear you over the buzz of juvenile idiocy buzzing around in here.' Emma smiled sweetly.

"Would you two knock it off," Scott said, tilting his head to the side as the bottle of Evian floated across the room.

"What a neat little trick, Storm. What a marvelous use for your powers. I always thought you'd make a fine servant." Emma reached for the floating bottle, only to have the winds die down and the bottle to crash into the table the top popping off and ice cold water dumping into Emma's lap.

"Oops." Ororo shrugged. "Don't worry, Emma. You won't melt."

"You never know," Rachael chimed. "Witches have been known to." Kitty high fived her over the table.

"And I thought I was the one with the claws," Wolverine muttered taking a drink of the fresh beer Storm handed him.

Emma stood, glaring daggers. "I ought to--"

"To what? Storm said quietly her eyes going white.

"Storm. Emma. Please take your respective corners." Scott said.

"I think I've had enough 'fun' for one night, love." Emma said. She gave a flip of her cloak and stalked out of the room.

Scott sighed heavily. "I guess that's a night for me too." He rosse to his feet.

Kitty made a whip cracking motion with her hand.

"Funny. Very funny."

"I'm done too." Rachael tossed her card in, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Three." Kurt provided.

"Three in the morning?" Rachael gasped.

"No, three in the afternoon. Don't let the dark sky and stars throw you." Kitty teased. "Come on, Roomie. Lets' head to bed."

"I'll walk you," Kurt offered.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I think she knows the way to her ro-"

Rachael elbowed her. "Thank you. That would be nice."

As the other occupants of the kitchen filed out Ororo began to clean up the mess left behind. Logan watched her for a moment, finishing his beer before standing. "It ain't yer job ta clean up after 'em."

"I don't mind." Ororo dumped the bowl of half eaten pretzels in the trash, wiping the card table off with a damp rag. "Could you help me fold the legs down?" she asked.

"Sure." They flipped the table, pressing the legs down.

"_Ow_!" Ororo jumped back, holding her left hand.

Logan came around the table. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just pinched my finger."

"Let me see."

She held out her hand, her index and middle fingers red and swollen. Without thought Logan lifted her hand to his lips, kissing away the hurt. He lifted glittering eyes to hers when he realized what he was doing, but he didn't release her. "Better?" he rumbled.

Ororo nodded mutely.

Logan tugged her hand, pulling her closer until she was pressed against his chest, her hand still clasped by his. "You look good tonight, 'Ro," he said. "Don't know if I told ya that."

"You hadn't. Thank you."

He grinned at her. "Where do ya wanna go fer our date?"

Ororo tilted her head back, her silken hair brushing the arm he had wrapped around her back. "You really think I'm going to go on a date with you?"

Logan blinked. "It ain't like ya to back out on yer word, so yeah."

"Hm. It's not like you to cheat," she said quietly.

"Darlin', I don't kno-"

She tapped the four aces she'd pulled from his back pocket while getting his beer against his shoulder. He chuckled, totally unrepentant. "Still the best pickpocket I know."

She laughed. "Do you know very many?'

"A few." He was leaning closer now, his cigar and beer breath warming her lips. On anyone else she was sure the smell would have been nauseating, but not on him. On Logan it was warm and welcome and oh so enticing.

"Perhaps we should go to bed," she suggested softly.

Logan tightened his arm around her. "I was just thinkin' the same thing."

"Separately," she clarified.

"Ok. You head up first, I'll follow."

"Your incorrigible."

"Mmm, big words turn me on."

"Really? How is it you and Hank never hooked up?"

"Because big feet and hairy backs are a turn off."

Ororo laughed, the sound washing over Logan like warm summer rain. "Yer beautiful when ya laugh."

She flushed. "Thank you."

"Don't tell me ya don't know yer beautiful. Ya hear it all the time. Hell and damn, woman, undead men and alien conquerors have risked the wrath of the X-Men just to have you."

Ororo glanced away. "It's different, coming from you."

Logan knew what she meant. He'd had countless women, been told hundreds of times he was the best there is at, well everything he did, but a compliment from 'Ro meant the world. A warm smile could make his entire day, and a touch of her hand would linger for hours, his flesh itching and aching long after it happened.

He tilted her chin, bringing her gaze back to his. Slowly, giving her time to back away if she chose to, he pressed his lips to hers. At first she returned his kiss in much the same way they had kissed countless times before. Like a friend, a companion, a teammate, but then something shifted, was let free from its cage somewhere deep in the darkest parts of her heart and soul.

With a growl Logan released her hand and buried his fingers in her hair, his other hand massaging her through the fabric of her pants at her hip. Their tongues met and warred in a heated duel for supremacy, with him as the victor as he plundered her mouth taking immense pleasure in its dark and cinnamon spoils.

"God, 'Ro." he rasped, his mouth moving over hers sucking and licking.

"Logan." She clutched at his shoulders, her eyes closing as she fell into the swirling abyss of lust and longing he was creating around her.

He pulled her tighter, as close as she could get with only their clothes as barriers between their straining bodies. Unconsciously his hips rocked against hers in a rhythm as old as time itself, causing soft moans to pass between them. He nuzzled her throat, his days growth stubble abrading her soft skin. He was breathing heavy, his lungs straining against the burden his overzealous heart was causing. "We should stop," he groaned.

Ororo pulled back, her lips delightfully swollen from his rough kisses, her eyes charmingly clouded with passion. "We should…" she agreed breathlessly.

He didn't release her and she didn't pull away. He gave a lopsided grin and chuckle. "Damn."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Logan knew a once in a lifetime opportunity when it was in front of him, and wasn't one to waste it. He kissed her again, walking her backwards out of the kitchen, moving them along the foyer, his mouth never leaving hers, his eyes darkening black as they got closer and closer to the stairs. Soon, she would be his. Only his. He growled, a sound of desire and possession.

"I love that sound," Ororo said on a breathless gasp.

They tripped over the bottom stair, tumbling down in a tangle of limbs and lips. Logan grunted, rolling at the last second to cushion her fall. Ororo laughed throatily, her hair falling around them like a silken curtain. Her eyes were warm as she gazed down at him. "How long?" she asked.

"'Bout nine inches."

She gave a startled laugh, swatting his chest. "I meant how long have you wanted this? Us?"

His gaze was deeply intense. "Fer as long as I can remember."

"Me too."

He looked surprised.

"I have loved you from the day I met you and called you an animal," she confessed. "I was so frightened of the feelings you brought out in me." She smiled. "I saw so much in you that reminded me of me, and then so much more. Honorable. Proud. Loyal. Warrior." She trailed kisses along his jaw and neck with each word until she reached his ear, which she nipped and whispered, "Wild."

Logan groaned. Damn.

Emboldened Ororo swung her leg over his thighs, straddling him, rubbing against him slightly. His head dropped to the step and a low sound that was borderlined between pleasure and pain resounded deep in his broad chest. Ororo's nails raked down over his white cotton tee. "Darlin', yer playin' with fire."

She looked at him through thick, dark lashes. "Burn me." She got up, racing up the stairs, pulling her lavender top over her head as she went, tossing it back at him, one arm barely covering her ample breasts.

Holy mother of--

Logan took the stairs two at a time.

Ororo was already in his room, clad only in a pair of sheer black panties when he opened the door. He stopped dead in his tracks, arrested by the sight of her in the moonlight, her long hair tumbling over her shoulders, concealing her breasts, but offering tantalizing glimpses of the succulent orbs with each labored breath she took.

"Logan?"

For all her power and independence and self control in this moment she was uncertain, and afraid.

"Goddamn, 'Roro. Beautiful is such a lame ass term fer what you are." He strode forward his gaze heating to molten silver. "I'm beginning ta think you really are a goddess."

"You needn't be charming," she whispered. "I know what I am."

"Perfection." Logan pulled her to him. "Beauty. Grace. Nature personified." He trailed kisses along her shoulder. "Leader. Friend. Woman." On the last he stroked his hand down her body, cupping her.

Ororo's head fell forward, resting on his shoulder.

"Ya feel so good," he growled.

"I want to feel you," she said, tugging at his shirt.

Within seconds he was naked. Ororo stepped out of her skimpy underwear, and Logan was transfixed by the snow white curls at the juncture of her thighs. -SNIKT-

He gave a half laugh half groan. "I can't sheathe," he said. "See what ya do to me? I'm so fuckin' hot fer ya, I can't sheathe."

Ororo smiled stepping into his arms, uncaring that his claws were out. She ran her fingers lightly down his arms, caressing him, tracing the very tips of her fingers over the adamantium weapons that were a part of him. Thunder boomed outside.

"See what you do to me?" she whispered in return. "I'm so hot for you I can't control the rain."

Unable to take her closeness, and gentle caresses any longer Logan moved her back towards his bed. "If yer havin' second thoughts," he began.

"Hush." Ororo kissed him, a slow seduction against his silken lips, her tongue teasing his to life. "No second thoughts. No regrets. Only you and me."

"You and me, 'Ro. Always."

"Yes."

Logan nudged one knee between her legs, settling himself against her. "I want this ta be good fer you."

She rubbed herself against him wantonly. "This is already the best experience I've had. I am with my best friend, a man I have grown to love beyond what I thought myself capable of."

Logan grunted, sliding into her slowly, inch by slow inch. She was so tight. He grit his teeth, quelling the urge to thrust home.

Logan took his time, making every stroke count, every kiss last an eternity, every touch conveying the love of a lifetime. When Ororo wrapped her legs around him, her body arching off the bed as she screamed his name, he thought for sure he'd died and gone to heaven. Moments later he was blinded by the white hot pleasure of his own release and his howl echoed off the walls.

Several long minutes later he lifted his head from its resting place on her breast. "Ororo?"

"Hmm."

"I love you too."

"I know."

"Hnh."

"Mhm."

She trailed her fingers along his spine. "Logan?"

"Hm?"

"Would you be scandalized to know I planned this?"

"Huh?"

Ororo shifted. "I decided sometime ago that you were to be mine."

Logan licked her collar bone, making her shiver. "If it was before last Christmas than ya got me beat. That's when I decided that you were going to be mine."

"Really?"

"Yup. After that kiss ya gave me under the mistletoe. Damn. I think my toes are still uncurling."

Ororo laughed. "I decided on New Year's. You were my resolution."

"So I got ya beat."

"Apparently." She kissed his stubble.

_Ha. We got you both beat. Kitty and I knew on 'Ro's birthday._

"Rachael!" Ororo sat up in bed.

_Oops._

Logan laughed. "It's not like yer screaming wasn't gonna let them know."

"Me? What about you? Like that howl wasn't a dead give away."

Logan bit her shoulder. "You scream far louder than I howl."

"You think so?"

"Mhm." He nibbled her neck.

"Want to bet?"

Logan thought. "Possibly."

Ororo squeezed his tight buttocks making him groan. "What do you want to wager?"

"A lifetime."

She raised one eyebrow. "A lifetime?"

"You scream louder than I howl, I win."

"And if you howl louder than I scream?"

"Then I guess you win." He chuckled.

"And the wager is a lifetime?"

"Yup."

"Define."

He raised himself up dancing his fingers over her smooth skin, teasing one nipple back into a taut peak. "Ya want I should get a dictionary?"

"Unnn." Ororo arched under his fingers. "N-no. I just want to know, ahhh, the specifics."

"You scream, I get a wife."

Ororo gasped in surprise. Logan dipped his head, claiming her mouth for a soul searing kiss. "I've been thinking about this for a long time, darlin'. We're good together. Perfect."

"We are...but, marriage?"

"Is it a bet or not, 'Ro?" he asked, kissing her just below her ear. "Or are ya chicken?"

Thirty minutes later Rachael looked at Kitty. "I guess we'll be having a wedding soon."


End file.
